Amy Sorel
is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a character that appeared in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History :Main article: Amy/New Timeline Born into poverty and without parents, Amy grew up cynical and disillusioned with society until one fateful day when she saved the life of the betrayed nobleman, Raphael Sorel. In gratitude, Raphael adopted her and in time, gave her a new home and a new life she had never known before. However, just as quickly as her life had changed, Raphael suddenly left on a journey to find the cursed sword Soul Edge. Lonely in the world once again, Amy decided to embark on a journey of her own, to be with her beloved foster father. After reset After Taki reset the timeline using both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, Amy is still predestined to become Viola due to the time paradoxes caused by Taki and her allies to the World of Soulcalibur being negated for good, all while her foster father, Raphael continuing his twisted ambition in creating his perfect world for Amy. Physical Appearance Amy has green eyes and vermillion red hair tied into elaborately curled pigtails. In Soulcalibur, she is the only character to dress in a Gothic Lolita theme. Personality Amy has a generally calm and collected demeanor, caring only for Raphael. Her voice indicates that she rarely shows emotions when not near him. Family *Raphael Sorel - adopted father Powers and Abilities *'Clairvoyance': In her Soul Chronicle, Amy is shown to have clairvoyance, an ability to foresee the future, and her opponents' actions during battle. *'Swordsmanship': Amy is a skilled in fencing. She is trained by Raphael. Weakness *'Leg Injury': Amy would sustain a leg injury following an altercation with a bandit. However, this does not hinder her abilities. Weapons *Albion (Rapier) Gallery File:SC6 Amy promotinal artwork.png|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI C7957e6d8f479db6cccb70e025500c27.jpg|Soul Chronicle portrait Screenshot 20190511-162038.png|Raphael entrusts the Albion to Amy. AmySCVI.jpg Soulcalibur-6-amy-Featured-Image.png Soulcalibur-vi-dlc-plans.jpg Soulcalibur-vi_amy-12.jpg Screenshot_1-6.jpg Soulcalibur-VI_Amy_(1).jpg SC6_Amy_4.jpg|"Time for bed." The sorels.jpg|Amy and her father, Raphael. Amysoulchronicleending.jpg Behind the scenes Portrayal Amy is voiced by . In the English dub, she is voiced by Heather Hogan, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Amy would be considered a Soulcalibur foil to . Amy finds the concept of Hope "disappointing", whereas Haruto firmly belives in it as it kept him from falling into despair, allowing him to become a Kamen Rider. **Amy can also be viewed as a counterpart to Ray as both were orphans who were adopted by individuals. However, Ray would become an antagonist with little to no redeeming qualities. **Her ability to forsee the future as well as the actions of her opponents makes her similar to the abilties of Zi-O II and his counterpart, Another Zi-O. *With her interaction with Azwel in her character episode, it hints that her and Viola are one and the same person. As because Azwel created the Quattuor Orbis, the weapon used by Viola that also allows her to read the souls of people. **Sadly, due to the Kamen Riders' interference in her character episodes, Amy becoming Viola in the New Timeline would never come to pass due to destroying the Quattuor Orbis. *In Soulcalibur VI, Amy was released as a DLC character on March 26, 2019. **Amy is currently the only DLC character from the game to have her Soul Chronicle adapted into the main series. External links *Amy Sorel in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Amy/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Appearances Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Female